A great many and variety of hand floats are available in the art, and primarily include a plate means having a handle rigidly fixed therewith, either by way of welding, or some other type of fastener, and wherein the float is then usable by the finisher for smoothing out concrete poured in place. These floats normally are of integral construction, having no means for providing adjustment to its interconnecting handle, and therefore, must be used by the concrete finisher as is, and as obtained and acquired from the supply house.
This invention relates generally to a hand float, and more particularly one having an adjustable handle that can be manipulated at the desire of its user.
The principal object of this invention is to provide a hand float wherein its handle may be slid along its length and fixed into that position found most desirable and which complements the skills of its user.
Another object of this invention is to provide a hand float having guide means arranged integrally from its upper surface, and for accommodating an adjustable handle therewith.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a hand float, which may include a plate means of extra length, and having an adjustable handle connected therewith and which can be slid along the length of said plate in order to provide for its disposition at that position most convenient to its skilled user.
Still another object of this invention is to provide fastening that means interconnect within guide means upon a hand float to facilitate the rapid connection of its handle therewith.
These and other objects will become more apparent to those skilled in the art upon reviewing the summary of this invention, and upon undertaking a study of the description of its preferred embodiment, in view of the drawings.